


Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 04.

by sturidge



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [4]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was broken, and only a certain repair boy could fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 04.

Nico was broken - anyone could see that.

Granted, he was never the happiest of the kids, nor the most trustworthy, and his heritage didn't make it easier on anyone. Still, seeing he becoming the shadow of a man was painful to anyone.

Luckily, Leo could fix anything.

Jason, Piper and Frank kept a certain distance, because they didn't know him too well, so how could any of them even make the first step? Hazel had her difficulties as well: she did know - and did trust - her brother, but seeing as an empty shell made her chest hurt. Besides, she had his walls up high and not even she could make it through.

Even Hodge had kept himself at bay, which is a lot, considering it's Hodge.

Only Leo wasn't comfortable with Nico slowly fading away.

He began with small entertainment: whenever he could, he'd build something from scratch, like an unicorn automaton or a little dragon that flew around his head while he read a book on the deck. Every once in a while he'd go as far as recreating a scene from Greek mythology, something that kept him busy. There was just something about seeing him putting his reading aside and lean forward to watch Theseus slaying the minotaur that made it all worth it.

But then he'd blink and shiver - as if some awful memory had just crossed his mind - and Leo'd watch the light dies out on his eyes. He'd probably remember something from his time on Tartarus, sending him back into hiding inside himself.

Which, of course, only meant Leo had to make something even more awesome. Challenge accepted!

When he wasn't making his little toys or driving the ship or helping slay any other terrifying creature that popped around (and they did, more often than not), Leo would also make something for him to eat. Now, Leo was hardly one good at kitchen (he tended to burn everything he made; literally), but with a little help here and there of Hazel, he managed to make something edible. No one ever saw Nico eating much after his misadventure in the jar, so Leo would scatter whatever he could within his reach, so the boy would have to eat it.

He usually did it when Nico wasn't around, but when he sneaked on his bedroom to put one of his cookies under his pillow, he ended up getting caught by the son of Hades, who had just returned from his bath.

"I just... I was..." he stuttered, gesticulating at random. Nico smiled when he noticed the cookie on his hand, slowly turning into coal in his hands.

Nico took a couple of steps forward, shortening the distance between them. On the tip of his toes, he leaned forward and kissed Leo on the lips, taking the cook away from him. "Thank you", he said, with a bite on the cookie.

And that was how they first kissed.


End file.
